La Vélane et la Métamorphomage
by L'ame D'acier
Summary: 1994, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va avoir lieu à Poudlard. Tonks doit valider sa formation d'auror. Pour cela, elle doit superviser le Tournoi. Elle va faire la rencontre de Fleur Delacour, une vélane mystérieuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Elle profitait de cet air frais de début d'automne sur son balais, en admirant le coucher du soleil. Ses cheveux roses lui balayaient les joues. « J'aurais vraiment dû me les raccourcir avant de partir... » se dit Nymphadora Tonks en dégageant une énième mèche de ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour se dégourdir les jambes. Bien qu'elle aimait voler, les longs voyages en balais devenaient assez éprouvants au bout d'un moment. Elle se posa près d'un lac. Elle enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Tonks ferma les yeux, se concentra afin de raccourcir ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux étaient très courts sur les côtés et avaient perdu quelques centimètres sur le dessus. Elle sortit un miroir de son sac « Parfait » se dit-elle. Puis elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre. «Par la barbe de Merlin !Yseult va me tuer ! » Elle se précipita enfila ses chaussures sans même refaire ses lacets et enfourcha son balais.

Une heure plus tard, Tonks se posa dans la cours de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit, et à présent, elle avait froid. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Les élèves la regardaient passer avec étonnement. Au moment de franchir la porte, une voix la stoppa net.

-NYMPHADORA TONKS !

Tonks souffla, prit son visage le plus innocent et se retourna.

Un homme roux et barbu s'avança vers elle. Il était grand et musclé. Il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, mais il en faisait vingt-sept. Même les vêtements d'auror qu'il portait ne pouvaient camoufler la passion qu'il partageait avec Tonks ; Le rock et le métal. Les cheveux longs, longue barbe, plusieurs piercings dont un bridge entre les deux yeux, un septum au niveau du nez, deux de chaque côtés de la lèvre inférieure et un crochet de serpent en guise d'écarteur à l'oreille. Des tatouages dépassaient au niveau de son cou, ce qui laissait en deviner une présence abondante sur tout le corps. Sa carrure combinée à sa tenue lui donnait un air intimidant. Pourtant, Tonks le savait, Yseult était un nounours.

-Yseult ! Justement, je te cherchais depuis au moins…

-Oh ne me la fait pas à moi, je viens de te voir arriver… Coupa t-il d'un ton sévère.

Tonks prit un air faussement coupable. Puis tous les deux sourirent.

-Aller viens par là toi !

Yseult prit Tonks dans ses bras, la décollant du sol.

-Mais tu as de la chance, reprit Yseult en reposant Tonks qui reprenait son souffle, Terrence m'a envoyé un hibou, il sera en retard. Mais on peut commencer à s'installer. Au passage, elle te va bien cette coupe.

-Merci !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Tonks regarda autour d'elle.

-Aah, Poudlard m'avait manqué !

Tonks et Yseult étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Tous les deux avaient été envoyé à Poufsouffle. Ils avaient faits les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de devenir auror. C'était leur dernière année de formation. Pour la valider, il leur fallait venir superviser le Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulerait à Poudlard, en tant qu'apprentis. Terrence était leur superviseur. Un auror confirmé d'environ cinquante ans.

-Tu vois, commença Tonks, au final, je n'étais pas en reta…

Elle trébucha sur ses lacets, Terrence la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la remit sur ses pieds. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as les lacets défaits, tête de pioche. Comment tu as fait pour survivre sans moi cet été ?

-J'ai plusieurs vies.

-Ça explique tout.

Il arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves les regardaient avec étonnement. Ils firent la connaissance de Minerva McGonagall qui leur indiqua deux places à la Grande table, au bord. Ils sentaient encore les regards des élèves sur eux. Tonks sonda la Grande Salle. Elle reconnaissait quelques personnes. Elle n'avait quitté Poudlard qu'il y a quatre ans après tout. Terrence arriva quelques minutes plus tard et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-Bonsoir Yseult, bonsoir Nymphadora. Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai eu un empêchement au ministère. Bien. Votre principale tâche cette année sera, dans un premier temps, d'assurer la sécurité des élèves bien entendu. Et en particulier des élèves des écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Vous vous assurerez également de la bonne intégration de ceux-ci à Poudlard. Vous êtes des anciens élèves, vous connaissez bien les lieux. Des questions ?

Tonks et Yseult secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

Plus tard, McGonagall se leva et vint vers eux.

-Les élèves des écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons viennent d'arriver. Le professeur Dumbledore est allé à la rencontre des autres directeurs. Je vous demanderai d'aller accueillir leurs élèves, je vous prie.

Yseult et Tonks acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cours. A gauche, un immense carrosse tiré par de grands chevaux ailés était posé. Plus loin, au Lac Noir, un Navire géant flottait.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

-Je prends le bâteau Pirate ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Oh aller s'il te plaît, supplia Tonks !

-Il n'en est pas question ! En plus, les hommes pirates sont les plus canons, répliqua Yseult.

-Et les femmes pirates alors ? Tu penses un peu à moi parfois ?

-C'est bon, les autres sont françaises, tu sais ce qu'on dit des français ?

-Alors va voir les français, conclut Tonks en se dirigeant vers le Lac Noir.

Yseult la rattrapa par le col.

-Eh là, pas si vite. On va la jouer à pile ou face.

Yseult sortit une mornille de sa poche.

-Pile tu vas avec les pirates, face tu hérites des françaises.

Yseult jeta la pièce en l'air et la retourna sur sa main. Tonks poussa un juron.

-A moi les pirates ! S'écria Yseult en sautillant vers le Lac Noir.

Tonks traîna des pieds vers le carrosse. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons attendaient devant, leur Directrice étant déjà partie. Il n'étaient qu'une douzaine. Ils semblaient avoir froid dans leurs uniformes en soie fine.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Dit Tonks. Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tonks. Je serai votre référente pendant votre séjour ici.

Une élève blonde qui était assise sur les marches du carrosse se leva.

-Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt. On meurt de froid nous ! Dit-elle avec un accent français.

Tonks fût déconcertée par sa beauté.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être auror, poursuit-elle ?

Cela dit, Tonks fût également agacée par son ton. Un des garçon se leva.

-Ne l'écoute pas, nous n'attendions pas depuis longtemps. Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance, Tonks.

Une autre fille prit la parole.

-Cela dit, nous avons effectivement un peu froid, et le voyage a été long.

-Aller, suivez moi ! Dit Nymphadora avec le sourire.

En se dirigeant vers le château, suivie des élèves, elle vit Yseult, de loin, à la tête des élèves de Durmstrang. Il était en grande conversation avec un des élève qui, malgré son uniforme en fourrure épaisse, était moins imposant qu'Yseult. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et sourit « Tu ne perds pas de temps, crâne d'oeuf ».

Malgré une première appréhension, Tonks appréciait les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, polis et attentionnés. Seules trois filles restaient en retrait ; la jolie blonde agaçante et deux de ses amies.

Arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle, Tonks s'arrêta.

-Bien, ici se trouve la Grande Salle. Je vous ferai une visite du château demain matin. Il y a cinq tables ; l'une d'elle est réservée aux professeurs -entre autres, et les quatre autres sont destinées aux quatre maisons respectives de Poudlard.

Elle ouvrit les portes pour laisser passer les élèves.

-Oh, je vous conseillerai la table des Poufsouffle, c'est celle là, poursuivit Tonks en montrant du doigt la table la plus à droite.

La jolie blonde agaçante regarda Tonks avec dédain et passa devant Tonks pour aller s'asseoir à une table dans la direction opposée ; celle des Serdaigle. Malgré tout, cette fille devait être une leader, se dit Tonks, car elle fût suivie par tous les autres élèves. Ces derniers remercièrent Tonks avant d'aller rejoindre leur leader. Tonks fût à la fois vexée et à la fois hypnotisée par la française. Elle fût cependant tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'Yseult vint devant la Grande Salle avec une douzaine d'élèves de Durmstrang.

-Voilà la Grande Salle. Allez vous asseoir où vous voulez, même si je vous recommande la table des Poufsouffle, tout à droite.

-Où est la table des Serpentard ? Demanda un élève, avec un accent bulgare.

-Tout à gauche, répondit Yseult en soufflant.

Les élèves de Durmstrang se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Le garçon avec qui parlait Yseult s'attarda.

-On se voit demain, demanda t-il à l'adresse du barbu ?

Le concerné hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs en compagnie de Tonks.

-Alors, tu as fait la connaissance d'un beau pirate ? Murmura Tonks, une fois assise.

-Oh ça oui ! Il s'appelle Branimir.

Tonks sourit. Elle était contente de revoir ce sourire niais sur le visage de son ami.

-Et toi ? Demanda Yseult après un silence.

-Pardon ?

-De jolies françaises ?

-Oui, mais elles sont agaçantes, répondit Tonks, avec le sourire.

Dumbledore présenta la coupe de feu aux élèves. Il leur expliqua à tous le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tonks avait hâte que le dépouillement ait lieu. Elle aurait aimé que ce Tournoi se déroule quatre ans auparavant, peut-être aurait-elle eu la chance d'y participer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Tonks et Yseult allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient presque tous cours à cette heure tardive de la matinée. Il ne restait que les élèves de Durmstrang à la table des Serpentard et ceux de Beauxbâtons à la table des Serdaigle. Yseult et Tonks attendirent une petite heure, que tout le monde finisse de manger puis allèrent à la rencontre des élèves. Tonks regardait Yseult partir en direction de la table des Serpentard. Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Décidément, Branimir lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Devant la table des Serdaigle, Tonks tapa dans les mains.

-Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez tous bien dormi ! S'exclama t-elle. Prêts pour la visite ?

Les sourires lui furent rendu, excepté celui de la jolie blonde agaçante. Tonks ajouta donc :

-Avant de partir, nous allons faire un tour des prénoms, vous connaissez le mien, et vu que nous allons passer l'année ensemble, ce serait cool de se connaître un peu non ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

-Moi c'est Julien Durand, dit un garçon, je viens d'une famille de moldus et j'adore le football.

-Sandra Lopez, dit une fille avec un accent espagnol, j'aime m'occuper des animaux sauvages.

Tout le monde se présenta brièvement, la dernière à parler fût la blonde. Elle avait les bras croisés et semblait désintéressée de la situation.

-Et toi, tu es… ? Demanda Tonks.

-Je suis Fleur Delacour, répondit-elle sèchement.

"Ok, je peux enfin mettre un nom sur cet ignoble personnage" se dit Tonks.

-Et qu'aimes-tu, Fleur Delacour ?

-Les discussions intéressantes. Voilà pourquoi je vais écourter notre échange.

Les cheveux de Tonks devinrent soudain rouge vif. Tous les élèves furent surpris, même Fleur parut vaguement intéressée.

-Tu es une métamorphomage ! S'écria Stéphane, un élève.

-Une quoi ? Demanda Céline.

-Les métamorphomages ont la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté, répondit Julien. C'est génétique, et ça ne peut s'apprendre.

Tonks reçut une vague d'admiration. Bien que leur réaction furent positives, elle détestait perdre le contrôle à ce point. Ses cheveux redevinrent roses sous les acclamations des élèves. Seule Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.

Tonks guida les élèves hors de la Grande Salle et monta les étages. Yseult était encore en conversation à la table des Serpentard avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Elle fit la visite du château. Des commentaires désagréables fusaient derrière elle, au fond du groupe ; Fleur se plaignait constamment, se moquait ouvertement de Poudlard tout en comparant leur "merveilleuse école" à ce "bâtiment rustre". Tonks se dit que si elle ne parlait pas en français pour cela tout en parlant suffisamment fort, c'était pour que Tonks l'entende. "Je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu" se dit-elle. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Fleur la provoquait, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que cela l'amusait de la voir perdre le contrôle. Non, c'était stupide, quel serait l'intérêt de mettre une inconnue en colère ou mal à l'aise ? Quoique… Certains Serpentard faisaient ça aux Poufsouffle, dans ses souvenirs. Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

-Pardon ?

Tonks se retourna, c'était Julien.

-Elle peut être un peu blessante parfois, mais lorsqu'on la connait bien, elle est adorable.

"Un peu blessante" se dit Tonks, c'est un euphémisme. D'une autre part, elle se demanda comment cette fille pouvait être "adorable". Tonks se tourna vers Fleur, qui semblait critiquer un portrait qui s'enfuit en pleurant. Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi injustement méchante ? Fleur tourna les yeux vers Tonks en souriant. Tonks fut paralysée. Comment pouvait-on être si jolie ? Elle trébucha sur une marche et s'étala de tout son long sur les escaliers.

-Aïe…

Julien qui était à côté d'elle l'aida à se relever.

-Tout va bien Tonks ?

Tonks bagaya en se frottant les côtes douloureuses. Elle regarda Fleur, qui se moquait d'elle ouvertement avec ses deux pestes qui lui servaient d'amies. Une fois de plus, Tonks était vexée d'avoir de nouveau perdu le contrôle.

Elle reprit néanmoins la visite, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

-Alors la métamophomage, tu ne pouvais pas changer tes jambes en quelque chose de plus solide ? Cria une voix au fond.

Tonks n'eut ni l'envie, ni le besoin de se retourner afin de savoir de qui provenait ce commentaire.

A plusieurs reprises, des remarques désobligeantes et gratuites fusèrent à l'encontre de Tonks.

Une fois la visite terminée, Tonks retrouva Yseult aux Trois Balais, à Pré au Lard.

-Alors, avec Branimir ? demanda Tonks, avec le sourire.

-Un amour ! Même s'il reste malheureusement très influencé par ses amis. Eux sont pour la plupart insupportables. Sauf Krum. Il reste à l'écart.

-C'est marrant, je pensais qu'il serait justement le leader de Durmstrang, répondit Tonks en buvant une gorgée de bierraubeurre.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Et toi, ils sont comment tes français ?

-Plus chaleureux que tes bulgares, aha. Sauf quelques uns…

-J'ai vu tes cheveux devenir rouge avant la visite, fit remarquer Yseult. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une simple remarque.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de réagir comme ça d'une simple remarque d'un inconnu.

Tonks haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

-Oulah, tu veux en parler ? Insista Yseult.

Tonks hésita. Elle trouvait ça ridicule d'être aussi sensible surtout venant d'une inconnue. Yseult la sonda du regard, et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il ajouta :

-Aller, ce n'est que moi, je ne te jugerai pas.

-C'est juste… Une fille.

-Aaah, une histoire de coeur donc !

-Mais pas du tout ! S'écria Tonks, sur la défensive.

Yseult leva un sourcil.

-Non, répéta Tonks. Juste une des élève qui est insupportable, et méchante.

-... Et jolie ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Blonde ?

-Oui, mais quel rapport ? répondit Tonks, agacée.

-Cette fille ne s'appellerait-elle pas Fleur Delacour, par hasard ?

Tonks leva les sourcils.

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

Yseult rit aux éclats. Tonks ne comprenait pas.

-Tu la connais ? Insista t-elle.

-Disons que… J'ai entendu parler d'elle, dit Yseult, en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil.

-Mais encore ?

-J'ai remarqué que la plupart des gars de Durmstrang étaient complètement sous son charme. J'ai aussi aperçu des élèves de Poudlard faire des choses stupides pour attirer son attention. Je me suis donc interrogé, et j'ai mené l'enquête.

-Oui… ? Demanda Tonks, qui ne voyait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir.

-Elle est en partie Vélane.

Yseult se remit à rire. Tonks fut abasourdie.

-Ok, je ne veux plus jamais la voir. On échange d'école, je prends Durmstrang, tu vas avec Beauxbâtons.

Yseult s'arrêta de rire, net.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il, interloqué.

-Je ne supporterai pas l'année avec elle.

-Tout ça parce qu'elle est vélane ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Tonks baissa les yeux. Elle plongea la tête dans ses mains. Yseult prit conscience de sa maladresse. Il prit sa main.

-Hey, Nymph'... Dis toi que tu as fait le plus difficile. Maintenant qu'ils ont pris connaissance des lieux, ils vont se débrouiller tout seul. Certains viendront peut-être te voir à la limite pour te poser certaines questions, mais je pense qu'elle voudra se tenir loin de toi, donc vous ne serez pas obligées de vous fréquenter… Après, si ça peut te tenir à coeur d'échanger nos élèves, alors je le ferai.

Tonks regarda Yseult. Il lui sourit amicalement, elle le lui rendit.

-Merci Yseult, mais ça va aller. Je pense que je suis simplement fatiguée et mes émotions se percutent entre elles. Ca va aller.

Yseult avait raison. Le mois qui suivit s'était déroulé sans encombres. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'eurent que très peu d'interactions avec Tonks. Son ami, en revanche, semblait continuellement en conflit avec ceux de Durmstrang. Le fameux Branimir ne prenait jamais le parti d'Yseult, sous la pression de ses amis. Seul Krum et quelques autres élèves faisaient bande à part.

Le jour tant attendu d'Halloween arriva ; c'était la dépouille de la coupe de feu. Toute la Grande Salle était excitée. Tonks et Yseult débattait pour savoir qui serait le champion de Poudlard. Ils furent interrompu par Terrence.

-Maintenant que le grand soir est arrivé, je vais vous dire en quoi consistera votre rôle dans tout ça.

-Assurer la protection des champions et le bon déroulement du Tournoi ? Demanda Tonks. Vous nous l'avez déjà dit.

-Non… Enfin, si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas tout !

-Que devons nous faire ? Dit Yseult en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai vu que vous avez sympatisé avec les élèves.. Toi avec Durmstrang, dit-il à l'adresse d'Yseult, et toi avec Beauxbâtons, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Tonks. Bien, vous devrez assister et aider le champion de l'école que vous avez choisis. Par aider, je veux bien sûr dire, en dehors des tâches, évidemment. Des questions ?

-Et pour celui de Poudlard ? Demanda Tonks.

-Au début, pour éviter les conflits d'intérêt, je voulais m'en charger. Mais étant donné que je vous considère comme assez matures et loyaux, comme vous l'a enseigné la maison Poufsouffle, pour être impartial dans ce Tournoi. D'autres questions ?

Yseult et Tonks firent non de la tête. Et Terrence retourna à sa place.

-J'espère que Branimir sera le champion ! J'aurai des excuses pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Dit Yseult. Et toi, des pronostics sur les élèves de Beauxbâtons ?

-Je pense que Julien a ses chances, sinon, Anne. J'aimerais bien que ce soit une championne, pour représenter et faire honneur aux femmes !

Soudain, Dumbledore éteint les lumières. La coupe de feu donnait une ambiance lumineuse bleue, mystique. Soudain, elle devint rouge et cracha un papier. Dumbledore le rattrapa au vol et le lit.

-Le champion de Durmstrang est… VIKTOR KRUM !

Tonks sentit Yseult, s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il était déçu que Branimir ne soit pas sélectionné mais applaudit tout de même. Mais après tout, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un des affreux élève qui rabaissait Yseult. Viktor serra la main du directeur et alla dans la pièce derrière la Grande Salle. La coupe redevint rouge, un autre papier vola. Soudain, Tonks eut un horrible pressentiment.

-La championne de Beauxbâtons est…

"Faites que ce ne soit pas elle" se dit Tonks.

-... FLEUR DELACOUR !

Tonks fut abasourdie. Elle n'applaudit même pas. Des douze candidats, il avait fallu que ce soit ELLE. Même la coupe de feu avait été faible face à son pouvoir de vélane.

-Au moins, dit Yseult en lui donnant un coup de coude, tu as bien une championne.

-Le fait que Branimir soit trop nul pour être sélectionné par la coupe ne te donne pas le droit d'être sarcastique.

Yseult s'enfonça dans son siège.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Fleur avait les bras croisés. Tonks était en face d'elle, sans savoir comment faire un pas vers elle. Il s'était passé une multitude de choses ce soir là ; Branimir avait fait une scène de jalousie car Yseult allait passer du temps avec Viktor Krum et pas lui, ses amis l'avait rabaissé et seul Krum prit la défense d'Yseult. Même Branimir s'y était mis. Yseult était donc dans un état de tristesse assez avancé. Ensuite, Cédric Diggory était le champion de Poudlard. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle, car c'était un Poufsouffle, et Tonks et Yseult étaient fier que Poufsouffle aie enfin son heure de gloire… Mais cela fut effacé par la sélection d'un autre élève dans l'école. Et pas n'importe lequel ; Harry Potter. Qui n'avait que quatorze ans, qui plus est. Cela avait donné lieu à un immense scandal. Comment diable un deuxième champion de Poudlard pu être sélectionné ? Même pas majeur… Tonks avait vu son regard terrifié et elle en était sûre ; Harry Potter, qu'elle avait rencontré, enfin, après tant d'années où elle avait entendu parlé de lui, n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Et enfin, autre détail mais pas des moindres, la championne de Beauxbâtons, la personne dont elle allait devoir assister et aider, tous les jours, était Fleur Delacour. La vélane insupportable.

Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, était avec Igor Karkaroff et Albus Dumbledore. Ils discutaient du cas de Potter. Yseult était avec Krum, et Tonks était donc avec Fleur.

Tonks sonda Fleur du regard. Celle-ci évitait de regarder Tonks. Les bras croisées, appuyée contre un bureau de la salle de classe de sortilège vide. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à faire le premier pas.

-Tu sais, il va bien falloir qu'on apprenne à s'entendre, finit-elle par dire. On ne peut pas se faire la guerre toute l'année.

Fleur daigna enfin regarder Tonks. Elle leva un sourcil avec dédain.

-Avec toi ? Non ça ira. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Je suis là pour t'aider dans ce Tournoi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Je peux t'être utile.

-Tu n'es même pas auror. Tu as quel âge déjà ? Vingt-et un c'est ça ?

Tonks souffla.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? dit calmement Tonks.

Fleur détourna les yeux et sourit. Tonks fut déstabilisée. "Tu ne dois pas perdre le contrôle" se dit elle. "Garde ton calme bon sang…" Fleur releva la tête, regarda Tonks dans les yeux et se décolla du bureau pour s'approcher de Tonks, toujours les bras croisées.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me regarder ? Dit Fleur d'une voix doucereuse.

Tonks ne répondit pas. Elle était concentrée à garder son sang froid. Fleur, elle, tournait autour d'une Tonks, à l'allure impassible, telle un requin autour de sa proie.

-Ta manière de penser à moi… Ajouta t-elle, dans le dos de Tonks.

"A quoi elle joue ?" pensa Tonks. Soudain, Fleur, toujours dans le dos de Tonks, approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-De me déshabiller du regard… Ajouta t-elle sensuellement.

Tonks fut parcourut d'un frisson qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. "Faites qu'elle ne l'aie pas vu, faites qu'elle ne l'aie pas vu…" Fleur réapparu devant Tonks, se rappuya sur le bureau et jaugea Tonks du regard. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu ce dernier frisson, ni le fait que Tonks avait recours à toute son énergie afin de garder son calme. Fleur ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Elle prit cet résistance comme un défi personnel.

-Ok, je veux bien de ton aide. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je sais que tu en as besoin pour valider ton année… Et puis, qui sait, tu m'apprendras peut-être deux trois trucs… Dans le pire des cas, ça me servira de distraction. Tu me serviras de distraction. Ajouta t-elle. Aller, ne fais pas cette tête. je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi même, inutile de se faire la guerre, nous devons nous côtoyer toute l'année.

Elle se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Aller, à demain. Ne sois pas en retard. Finit-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, les cheveux et les yeux de Tonks passèrent au rouge vif, ses dents devinrent pointues et elle se déchaîna sur les coussins qui servaient habituellement aux tests des sortilèges d'attraction pour les élèves, en cours de sortilège.

Une fois calmée, ses yeux redevinrent jaune-orangé, ses cheveux roses et ses dents reprirent une forme habituelle. D'un coup de baguette elle nettoya toutes les plumes qui volaient et soigna les coussins éventrées.

Le lendemain, devant sa bierraubeurre, Yseult ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Elle a vraiment ça ?

Tonks hocha tristement la tête.

-Quelle garce ! Et tu vas la voir ce soir ?

-Ouais… Souffla Tonks, de cette même lassitude.

-Annule.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne validerai pas mon année, et elle le sait ! Je suis coincée ! Elle va jouer avec moi comme un chat joue avec sa proie !

Yseult parut triste.

-C'est de ma faute, finit-il par lâcher. J'aurais du t'écouter lorsque tu voulais qu'on échange d'école… Tout ça pour qu'au final, j'apprenne que Branimir m'a pris pour un con.

-Mais non, t'y es pour rien… Et comment ça ?

-J'ai appris qu'il flirtait avec moi juste parce qu'il pensait que je pouvais avoir une quelconque influence sur le choix des champions…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Krum me l'a dit… Il a dit que ça ne le regardait pas, mais que ça le rendait triste, et qu'il ne voulait pas attendre que je sois complètement entiché de lui et que j'ai le coeur brisé.

-Il ne ment pas ? demanda Tonks.

-Tout concorde…Et puis, il n'a aucune raison de me mentir.

Les deux amis finirent leur bierraubeurre tristement. Yseult regarda sa montre.

-Aller, c'est l'heure… Dit-il d'un air sombre.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du château.

Tonks entra dans la salle de classe vide, dans laquelle elle devait rejoindre Fleur. Cette dernière était déjà là, un sourire en coin, appuyée sur un bureau.

-J'ai failli attendre, lança t-elle à l'adresse de Tonks.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau. N'obtenant pas de réponse à sa provocation, Fleur s'avança près d'elle et continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu avais la trouille de venir ?

Tonks, sans la regarder, respira un bon coup. Ses cheveux commençaient à rougir. Fleur se délectait de ce moment. Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

-C'est parce que je t'impress…

Tonks la coupa en fonçant droit sur elle, sans la toucher. Ses cheveux étaient complètement rouges à présent, et ses yeux aussi. Elle la regardait droit dans les siens, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Et quoi, DELACOUR ? Tu penses savoir qui je suis, hein ?!

Fleur, surprise, recula à mesure que Tonks avançait, gardant la distance qui les séparait à ces quelques centimètres.

-Tu penses pouvoir manipuler tout le monde à ta guise parce que t'es une saloperie de vélane ? N'est-ce pas ?!

Fleur ne sachant pas quoi répondre, recula en bafouillant, Tonks avançait toujours.

-D'ailleurs, tu comptes faire quoi, au Tournoi ? Séduire le jury ? Charmer les créatures mortelles lorsqu'elle te transperceront le corps, pendant les tâches ?

Fleur bagayait toujours.

-Tu penses que ce Tournoi est un jeu ? Tu penses que je suis un jouet ? Que les gens sont à tes pieds ?

Fleur en reculant, se percuta contre le mur. Elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Tonks était toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle, comme une manticore prête à l'embrocher. Elle bafouilla quelques syllabes.

-Non. Parce que tes petits jeux ne seront d'aucune utilité pendant ces tâches. Et tu vas perdre. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je deviendrai auror, avec ou sans cette responsabilité. Donc je m'en fous.

Tonks fit demi tour brusquement, remit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, elle ajouta :

-Avec un peu de chance, tu seras encore vivante, quand je serai diplomée. Enfin, une chance pour toi uniquement.

Puis elle claqua la porte. Fleur, était toujours dos au mur, pâle, la bouche entrouverte, n'osant plus bouger. Elle mit quelques minutes à sortir de la pièce et à retourner dans le carrosse, pensive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Tonks et Yseult étaient devant le Lac Noir. Ils regardaient au loin l'immense navire de Durmstrang. Il faisait froid, l'air de novembre annonçait la future arrivée de l'hiver. Au pied d'un arbre, assis, Yseult fumait une cigarette. Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis la dernière confrontation entre Tonks et Fleur. Tonks culpabilisait un peu, car la première tâche aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

-Tu as prévenu Krum pour les dragons ? Demanda Tonks.

-Oui, évidemment.

-J'ai vu Hagrid en parler à Harry et Harry en a parlé à Cédric. Nos champions de Poudlard seront préparés au moins.

Yseult prit une bouffé de cigarette, il la recracha. Il sonda Tonks, du coin de l'oeil.

-Et toi, risqua t-il, tu en as parlé à Fleur… ?

Tonks regardait l'horizon, les genoux repliés dans ses bras, la tête encapuchonnée posée dessus. Des mèches de cheveux roses pâles dépassaient.

-J'avais prévu d'aller la voir, pour lui en parler…

-Hey Nymph'... Ne culpabilise pas, elle t'a cherché…

-Tu penses que je devrais aller m'excuser ?

-Sincèrement ? Non, dit Yseult sur un ton radical. Elle a joué avec toi. Elle a confondu ta gentillesse et ta patience avec de la naïveté. Elle ne mérite même pas que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Tonks. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et furent surpris d'y trouver Fleur Delacour. Son expression de visage n'était pas aussi sournoise que d'habitude. Elle semblait même soucieuse. Tonks ne bougea pas. En revanche Yseult écrasa sa cigarette, se leva et fit face à Fleur.

-Quand on parle du loup… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Delacour ?

Malgré la carrure imposante d'Yseult, Fleur ne recula pas.

-Je viens voir Tonks, dit elle, froidement.

Yseult et Fleur se fusillèrent du regard.

-C'est bon, Yseult. Dit Tonks, toujours assise par terre.

Yseult se décala, Tonks se leva. Elle fit face à Fleur.

-Bon, ok, je vous laisse, dit Yseult après une longue hésitation.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant la métamorphomage et la vélane seules. Fleur semblait gênée. Elle évitait le regard de Tonks. Cette dernière lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu, autour du lac.

Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, Fleur finit par parler.

-J'ai été une vrai peste, dit-elle simplement.

-Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire.

Nouveau silence.

-Je t'ai mal jugé, ajouta Fleur.

-Absolument.

Tonks se rendit compte que Fleur paraissait mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle essayait de faire un pas vers elle, c'était peut-être le moment d'en faire de même.

-Un dragon.

Fleur fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Tonks se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est la première tâche. Tu vas devoir affronter un dragon. Je ne suis pas censée te le dire, mais je préfère que tu y sois préparée. D'autant plus que les trois autres champions sont au courant.

Fleur s'arrêta net. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute couleur sur son visage déjà pâle. Tonks se mit face à elle.

-J'ai été dure avec toi. Si tu as été sélectionné par la coupe, c'est que tu possèdes pas mal de ressources. Tu ne serais pas là si tu n'en étais pas capable.

-Pourrait-on tout oublier et… Repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Demanda Fleur.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Que tu me pardonnes et si tu en as envie, que tu m'entraines, histoire que j'apprenne deux ou trois trucs.

Fleur ponctua sa phrase avec un sourire timide. Tonks le lui rendit après quelques secondes.

-Bon, d'accord. Je te donne une autre chance.

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent assez rapidement. Tonks donna à Fleur un entraînement intensif. Elles se rendirent compte que le prix de la pire peste de Poudlard avait été remporté haut la main par une journaliste du nom de Rita Skeeter. Parallèlement à ça, les entraînements de Viktor et Yseult se déroulaient plutôt bien. Tous les jours, Tonks entraînait Fleur aux sortilèges et à la défense, et le soir, elles faisaient des recherches. Et tout ce rythme sans relâche. Un soir, alors qu'elles cherchaient des informations sur les dragons à la bibliothèque, madame Pince voulut les mettre dehors pour cause de fermeture. Mais Tonks parvint, grâce à son statut d'apprentie auror et d'entraineuse pour une championne du Tournoi, à avoir la bibliothèque pour la nuit. Les piles de livres s'entassaient, et Fleur semblait de plus en plus pâle.

-La tâche est dans deux jours, et je n'ai toujours que très peu d'informations utiles sur les dragons, dit désespérément Fleur en plongeant la tête dans un livre. Il faudra faire quoi, le tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Tonks. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous demandent de tuer des animaux.

-Alors quoi ? A quoi servirait un dragon ?

-Je pense plutôt que le dragon servirait d'obstacle à quelque chose. Il faudra sûrement le neutraliser, au pire, ou l'éviter, répondit Tonks après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Ou monter sur son dos, ajouta Fleur en riant nerveusement.

Tonks se leva et fit les cents pas, les cheveux roses nettement plus vif que deux semaines auparavant. Fleur, assise sur sa chaise, la regardait.

-Réfléchissons, dit Tonks en s'arrêtant, Quel est le sort le plus utile face à une créature cracheuse de flammes ?

Fleur sourit. Elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le verre vide qui se trouvait sur la table.

-_Aquamenti_. Dit-elle.

Le verre se remplit d'eau.

-Tu sais en produire plus ?

Fleur se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le ciel.

-_Aquamenti maxima !_

Un immense jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette. Elle se tourna vers Tonks en souriant.

-Les flammes ne devraient pas être un problème, dit Tonks en lui rendant son sourire. Et maintenant, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je clôture officiellement l'entraînement de la première tâche., ajouta t-elle solennellement.

-Quoi ? Et demain ?

-Tu t'es entraînée dure pendant deux semaines. Demain, repos !

Fleur semblait déçue. Tonks s'approcha.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir profiter un peu de Poudlard !

Fleur eut un air de dégoût. Elle n'aimait pas le château de Poudlard, elle préférait nettement le "somptueux château de Beauxbâtons".

-Du parc… ?

Fleur secoua la tête, la même expression sur le visage.

-Pré au Lard… ? Risqua Tonks.

Fleur réfléchit.

-Je n'y suis jamais allée.

-Alors vas-y ! Tu verras, il y a pas mal de choses sympas à faire.

-Tu m'y accompagnes ?

Tonks fut surprise par la proposition.

-Avec Yseult, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Comme ça, je pourrai un peu me réconcilier avec lui, il a une mauvaise image de moi, je pense. Et vous me ferez visiter !

Tonks fut à la fois soulagée et déçue, sans savoir pourquoi, mais accepta.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Tonks et Fleur se voyaient tous les jours. Pourtant, Tonks avait l'impression qu'elle allait passer la journée avec une inconnue, et, heureusement, Yseult. Elle ne su expliquer pourquoi une vague de stress montait en elle, ou pourquoi elle passa plus d'une heure à choisir sa tenue. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne cessait de regarder son allure dans le miroir avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle rejoignit Yseult dans le Hall, devant la Grande Salle, Fleur n'allait pas tarder.

-Je te laisse deux semaines et voilà que tu deviens la meilleure amie de cette garce ? Dit Yseult.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça, au fond, quand on la connaît.

-Ah parce que tu la connais, maintenant ?

Tonks souffla en regardant Yseult.

-Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle te refasse du mal, ajouta son ami.

-Elle ne m'en fera pas. Arrêter de me surprotéger, tête de gland.

-Sérieusement, Nymph"... Je me dis parfois que si je t'avais protéger comme ça de Cassy…

-Stop, l'interrompit sèchement Tonks.

Yseult savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Cassy était l'ancienne petite amie de Tonks. Elles s'étaient connues juste après Poudlard, à la première année d'étude de Tonks. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble, Tonks était passée à autre chose, mais l'évocation de ce prénom était toujours un sujet sensible. Yseult n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie, une femme forte, dans cet état là, après leur rupture.

-Ah, voilà ta meilleure amie, dit Yseult un sourire aux lèvres, en regardant en direction des escaliers.

Tonks se retourna ; Fleur arrivait. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle et son estomac se noua. Les trois amis partirent en direction de Pré au Lard. Ils passèrent la matinée à visiter la ville. Yseult et Fleur gardaient des relations glaciales, au début, puis avaient peu à peu fini par s'entendre. Tonks appréciait de voir son meilleur ami et Fleur s'entendre aussi bien. Parfois, ils s'alliaient tous les deux contre elle pour lui faire des blagues.

En début d'après-midi, Tonks insista pour aller chez Zonko ; le magasin qu'elle chérissait tant, lors de ses années à Poudlard. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle redevint un enfant devant les nouveaux objets de farce et attrape, sous les yeux désespérés mais hilares d'Yseult, et sous les rires chaleureux, et non moqueurs cette fois-ci, de Fleur. Il en fut de même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Honeydukes. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent avec des sacs remplis de bonbons, Fleur en profita pour piquer la sucette que Tonks mangeait.

-Eeeeh t'as pas le droit ! S'écria t-elle.

-Je combat un dragon demain, déclara Fleur. Si quelqu'un a le droit à cette sucette, c'est bien moi ! Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil en mangeant la sucette.

Tonks fut de nouveau déstabilisée mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et d'une part d'être inquiète pour elle. Un dragon ce n'était pas rien. Et si elle avait mal entraîné Fleur… ? Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une masse la décollant du sol ; c'était Yseult qui portait Tonks sur ses épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac à patates.

-LÂCHE MOOOOI !

-Ah ça non, tête de linotte.

Fleur était hilare. La nuit commençait à tomber. Ils conclurent leur journée aux Trois Balais, autour d'une bierraubeurre. Fleur n'en avait jamais goûté.

-Merci à vous deux, j'ai passé une superbe journée. Demain, je serai sûre d'être au meilleur de ma forme !

Tonks se mordit la lèvre.

-A ce propos… Ca va aller… ? Dit-elle, inquiète.

Yseult donna un gros coup d'épaule à Fleur, cette dernière faillit tomber ou renverser sa chope.

-Evidemment que ça va aller ! Dit-il. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Je suis sûr qu'elle me battrait au bras de fer !

Tonks regarda le gabarit d'Yseult en face d'elle, à côté de celui de Fleur. L'idée qu'elle puisse le battre au bras de fer était, certes, une hyperbole, mais elle se rendit compte soudainement que Fleur était forte. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir lors de ces deux dernières semaines, mais jamais elle ne l'avait constaté avec du recul.

Quelques chopes plus tard, les trois amis reprirent la direction du château, dans la nuit noire. Yseult chantait fort en marchant devant. Tonks observa Fleur. Elle riait, elle semblait heureuse. Fleur se tourna vers Tonks en souriant. Celle-ci, honteuse de se faire prendre, baissa les yeux. Mais Fleur ne marqua pas le malaise. Elle releva le visage de Tonks pour la regarder droit dans les yeux en souriant, tout en lui caressant la joue. Cet instant semblait durer une éternité pour Tonks. Puis Fleur, toujours avec le sourire, rattrapa Yseult toujours chantant, qui avait quelques mètres d'avance sur elles.

Tonks était allongée dans son lit. Elle restait perturbée par le regard de Fleur, sa main douce lui caressant la joue. Et puis son odeur… Tonks finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant de celles de Fleur.

Le grand jour était arrivé ; celui de la première tâche. Fleur se trouvait dans la tente, avec les autres champions. Tonks entra et vint à la rencontre de Fleur. Cette dernière semblait soulagée de la voir.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Avoua Fleur.

Tonks posa ses mains sur les épaules de Fleur.

-Tu as travaillé dur. Et puis honnêtement, c'est le dragon qui a le plus de soucis à se faire.

Fleur eut un léger sourire et rejoignit ses mains sur les siennes.

-Tu vas gérer, ajouta Tonks. Aller, je dois filer, je suis sensée assurer la sécurité du Tournoi, paraît-il.

Tonks prit la direction de la sortie mais Fleur lui retint la main. Tonks se retourna. Fleur était tendue et stressée. Elle serra sa main et lâcha son emprise.

Tonks et Yseult étaient dans les gradins. "Assurer la sécurité…" se dit Tonks en riant intérieurement. Quelle ironie, lorsque les personnes que nous devons protéger sont enfermés dans un enclos avec un dragon…

Soudain, ce fut le nom de Fleur Delacour qui fut annoncé. Tonks sentit une vague d'angoisse monter en elle. Fleur entra dans l'enclos, à seulement quelques mètres du Vert Gallois qui protégeait ses oeufs. Tonks sentait la peur l'envahir. Pourtant, Tonks n'avait peur de presque rien. Si elle même s'était retrouvée face à la dragonne, à la place de Fleur, elle aurait été bien moins terrifiée.

La dragonne cracha du feu en direction de Fleur, cette dernière se cacha derrière un rocher, de justesse. Tonks sentit son coeur accélérer. "Aller Fleur…" Elle sortit de sa cachette et lança un sortilège qui percuta de plein fouet le dragon. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et s'écroula. Dormant. Une vague d'applaudissements fusa. Tonks se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle, elle tenta de reprendre une respiration habituelle. Fleur s'approcha des oeufs pour récupérer l'oeuf d'or, mais la dragonne, en ronflant, cracha un jet de flamme qui brûla les vêtements de Fleur. Celle-ci, d'un simple coup de baguette, fluide, rapide, fit sortir un jet d'eau sur les flammes. Elle s'empara de l'oeuf d'or, et un autre brouha d'applaudissements retentit. Elle avait gagné.

Les jury donnèrent la note de trente-neuf à Fleur. Elle eut quelques points de pénalité parce qu'elle s'était reçu un jet de flamme. Fleur sortit de l'enclos pour laisser place au prochain candidat et dragon. Cela lui faisait du bien de s'éloigner du son et de la foule. A la sortie, Tonks se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Fleur fut surprise. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle posa son oeuf d'or et Tonks la serra fort, en se rendant compte à quel point elle avait été inquiète pour elle. Une vague de chaleur emplit Tonks lorsque l'odeur de Fleur l'enveloppa. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de son dos. Sa tête enfouie dans son cou et elle serra son corps contre le sien. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que son geste était peut-être déplacé et eut peur de paraître "bizarre". Mais lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, elle vit que Fleur ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle l'avait enlacé, elle aussi. Ses gestes étaient doux, et délicats. Tonks avait toujours une main dans son cou, et l'autre dans son dos. Fleur, elle, avait ses bras qui encerclaient la taille de Tonks. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Eh bien tu vois, dit Fleur, avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas morte. Même pas blessée. Trop facile cette première Tâche !

Tonks lui rendit un sourire nerveux. Soudain, Yseult arriva.

-Fleur, Madame Pomfresh voudrait…

Instinctivement, Fleur et Tonks se séparèrent.

-... te voir. Acheva Yseult, perplexe.

-Mais je ne suis pas blessée, dit-elle, en reprenant son oeuf d'or.

-Oh tu ne connais pas Madame Pomfresh, elle te poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que tu n'aies rien.

-Bon d'accord, dit Fleur avec le sourire.

Elle prit la direction des gradins. Une fois partie, Yseult regarda Tonks en plissant des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par.

-Chut. Tais toi. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Elle passa devant lui et rejoignit les gradins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le bal de noël approchait. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nous pouvions voir des élèves heureux et niais ou bien terrifiés à l'idée d'inviter une personne pour le bal. La plupart cherchait un ou une cavalière. Certains couples s'étaient déjà formés. Tonks fut à la fois surprise et contente que les écoles de Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang se mélangent. D'une autre part, elle et Fleur n'avaient toujours pas percé le mystère de l'oeuf d'or. La deuxième tâche n'étant que fin février, elles n'en firent pas une priorité. D'autant plus qu'après l'entraînement court mais intensif juste avant la première tâche, Fleur avait besoin de repos. Autant sur le plan physique que moral. Ainsi, elles sortaient souvent à Pré au Lard, le plus loin qu'elles pouvaient de l'école. Souvent Yseult était avec eux. Il semblait s'être remis de l'épisode Branimir. Tonks avait soigneusement évité de se retrouver seule avec lui, de peur de se confronter à ce qu'il avait vu et les explications qu'il réclamerait. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais ce dernier comptait bien le lui faire payer, Tonks le savait. Mais pour le moment, tout ceci lui était égal.

-Si vous ne trouvez personne d'ici là pour aller au bal, déclara Yseult aux Trois Balais, à Fleur et à Tonks, nous pourrions peut-être y aller tous les trois ?

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de trouver quelqu'un ? Demanda Fleur en haussant un sourcil.

Yseult parut mal à l'aise, Tonks était amusée.

-Euh… Si, oui, bien sûr ! Tu es magnifique, tu pourrais y aller avec qui tu voudrais, juste en claquant des doigts ! Rattrapa Yseult.

-C'est bon, je te taquine, Yseult ! Dit Fleur en riant. Simplement, je suis obligée d'y aller avec une personne. Les quatre champions ouvrent le bal avec leur cavalier.

-Et alors, poursuit Yseult en regardant Tonks du coin de l'oeil, personne ne t'intéresse ?

Tonks s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bierraubeurre.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Fleur.

Tonks hocha la tête en toussant. Yseult continua comme de rien n'était.

-Cette personne est à Beauxbâtons ? Durmstrang ? Poudlard… ?

Tonks donna un coup de pied sous la table dans les jambes d'Yseult.

-D'ailleurs, c'est un homme ? Ou peut-être une femme... ?

Cette fois-ci, le coup de pied que donna Tonks fut si violent que la table se souleva et renversa la chope d'Yseult sur lui. Yseult eut un fou rire. Tonks était furieuse. Fleur, elle, regardait successivement les deux amis. "La voilà donc ta vengeance" pensa Tonks, en serrant la mâchoire et en foudroyant Yseult du regard. Celui-ci riait toujours.

-J'ai raté un épisode … ? Demanda Fleur, perplexe.

Tonks se souvint soudainement de la présence de Fleur et se rendit compte que tout cela devait paraître assez étrange. Elle tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Non, non, juste Yseult qui se moque de moi car je n'ai personne avec qui aller au bal, c'est tout.

Fleur regardait Yseult, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, tentant d'étouffer son rire.

-Mais lui non plus, il n'a personne.

Yseult releva la tête, le rire éteint. Touché dans son ego, il se défendit.

-Mais c'est pas comparable, moi c'est un choix !

Tonks vit sur son visage qu'il regretta ces paroles à l'instant où elles sortirent de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier ? Dit Fleur, à l'adresse de Tonks.

Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent au violet. Elle bafouilla sans réussir à aligner deux mots correctement. Mais Yseult, se sentant fautif de cette situation, intervint.

-Oui ! Mais tu sais, je pense que ce serait mal vu, si nous amenons un cavalier. Nous sommes censés protéger l'école après tout !

-Non, vous devez veiller au bon fonctionnement du Tournoi. Le bal n'est pas une tâche aux dernières nouvelles. Vous avez bien le droit de vous amuser. Bon alors, continua t-elle en regardant Tonks, qui est-ce ?

Tonks se leva soudainement.

-Je vais y aller. Dit-elle froidement. Une urgence. A demain.

Puis elle partit en courant, avant que Fleur ou Yseult ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, Tonks et Yseult étaient dans la Grande Salle. Tonks était d'une humeur maussade. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil furtif à la table des Serdaigle. Fleur était en grande conversation avec Roger Davies, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle.

-Tu devrais le lui demander, dit Yseult.

-Hm…

-Sérieusement Nymph'... Ecoute, je suis désolé pour hier soir, mais là, pour le coup, t'as rien à perdre. Alors fonce.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, Yseult poussa Tonks.

-Si tu n'y vas pas, j'y vais.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Je vais me gêner, dis Yseult en se levant, avec un sourire.

Tonks se leva et barra la route de son ami qui partait déjà en direction de la table des Serdaigle.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, tête de noeud.

Tonks partait à la rencontre de Fleur, sans réellement savoir quoi dire. Au moment où elle arriva devant Fleur, elle begaya.

-On... On peut parler, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Fleur avec un sourire.

Les élèves qui l'entouraient partirent, laissant Tonks et Fleur seules. Tonks la regarda dans les yeux. "Par pitié, ne me fais pas ce sourire là Fleur…"

-Bon, se lança Tonks, tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour ouvrir le bal avec toi, à Noël. Eh bien, si tu veux, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi…

-Oh c'est adorable, mais t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un !

Tonks sentit son corps tomber dans le vide, pendant que le plafond s'écroulait. Dans son désarrois, elle parvint tout de même à demander qui.

-Roger Davies ! Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Très gentil. En plus, il essaie de me parler en français, c'est mignon. Et… Tonks, ça va ?

Tonks, toujours sous le choc, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient devenus vert. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit.

-Euh, oui oui, excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs…

Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur rose et elle s'efforça d'afficher un sourire.

-Et du coup… Qui est la mystérieuse personne que tu n'osais pas inviter, dit Fleur, un sourire en coin.

Soudain, Tonks sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. "Toi" voulut t-elle dire. "Roger Davies est un crétin. Il veut juste jouer avec toi". "Moi aussi je peux te baratiner deux ou trois phrases en français". Des centaines et des milliers de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Des idées de réponses et de réparties qui se croisaient, s'entrechoquaient… Mais au lieu de tout ça, elle répondit la chose la plus stupide qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Cassy. Elle s'appelle Cassy. Et je l'ai déjà invité. Elle va venir.

Tonks ne regarda pas l'expression de Fleur, qui ne disait rien. Elle se leva et partit de la Grande Salle, Yseult sur ses talons.

Tonks marchait très vite en direction du parc.

-Nymph' ! hurlait Yseult en courant derrière elle.

Mais elle ne se retournait pas. Il parvint à la rattraper. Il se mit devant elle, essoufflé, la tenant par les épaules.

-Nymphadora Tonks !

Mais en la regardant dans les yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient rouge et humides.

-Nymph'... Que s'est-il passé… ?

Assise au pied d'un arbre près du Lac Noir, Tonks regardait Yseult faire les cents pas devant elle.

-Il est absolument hors de question que tu envoies un hibou à Cassy !

-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, Yseult.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le château, bien décidée à aller à la volière. Yseult la rattrapa par le bras.

-Eh ! Je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère. Pas question de recommencer ! Elle est toxique.

-Tu n'auras rien à recommencer, je te décharges de toutes tes responsabilités envers moi. Maintenant lâche moi.

Yseult ne bougea pas. Tonks sortit sa baguette.

-Tu n'oserais pas, dit son ami peu assuré.

-Yseult, lâche moi. Répéta t-elle, la voix brisée, les yeux encore humides et rouge. Et ne me suis pas.

Yseult resta planté là, regardant sa meilleure amie partir vers le château.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_Salut Tonks._

_Je dois t'avouer que ta lettre m'a surprise._

_Je suis contente que tu veuilles enfin me revoir, après tout ce temps._

_Je viendrai, sans faute, pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard._

_Cassy._

_P.S. Tu m'as manqué, Tonks. _

Tonks tenait le parchemin entre ses mains tremblantes. Ses cheveux étaient blancs. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle évitait Fleur et Yseult. Ces derniers tentaient de lui parler, de la voir, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour s'échapper. Là, elle s'était réfugiée dans la volière. Elle regardait l'horizon, la neige tombait. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait écrit cette invitation à Cassy. Elle ferma les yeux, et les images revinrent.

Cassy était la formatrice de Tonks lors de sa première année d'auror. Elles s'étaient rencontées pendant la journée d'intégration des nouveaux. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Elles passaient leurs journées et leurs soirées ensemble. Elle était heureuse. Mais Cassy faisait passer des objets de contrebandes au Royaume-Unis. Tonks, par amour, l'aidait régulièrement dans ce trafic, sans poser de questions. Un jour, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'oeufs de dragons, de chimères, d'acromentules, ainsi que de jeunes loups-garous.

Trouvant cela immoral, et se sentant trahie et utilisée, Tonks eut une dispute très violente avec sa copine. Cette dernière ne voulut pas arrêter, disant que grâce à cet argent, elles pourraient partir vivre au Canada toutes les deux une fois que Tonks serait auror, comme elles le voulaient depuis le début de leur relation. Qu'elle faisait cela pour elle. Tonks ne pouvait pas tolérer un trafic aussi immoral. Elles avaient peut-être du sang sur les mains, et Cassy ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. "Tu n'es pas celle que j'ai aimé" lui avait-elle dit. Elle eut pour seule réponse "J'ai toujours été comme ça mais tu étais aveuglée. Notre amour n'a été que fictif." Cette dernière phrase eut un tel impact sur Tonks qu'elle en fut brisée. Sans citer de noms, elle dénonça ce trafic qui fut démantelé. Cassy faillit se faire prendre. Tonks reçue une distinction qu'elle jugea comme non méritée. Puis elle coupa les ponts définitivement, avec cette dernière phrase dans la tête, faisant à elle seule contrepoids avec tous les bons souvenirs.

Un flocon de neige se posa sur son nez, elle éternua. Elle se disait que dans quelques heures, elle reverrait Cassy. Jamais elle ne pensait la revoir un jour. Surtout de sa propre initiative. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'horizon avant de redescendre et d'aller à Pré Au Lard. Là où elles avaient rendez-vous. En descendant, elle tomba -encore- dans les escaliers verglacés. Elle attendit le choc mais elle fut rattrapée avant de percuter le sol. Elle ne fut pas exactement rattrapée mais plutôt amortie ; elle était tombée sur quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête, et son coeur fit un bond ; il s'agissait de Cassy.

-Toujours aussi adroite petite canaille, dit-elle en souriant.

Cassy était grande, brune, cheveux courts. Quelques tatouages et piercings, le visage fin et les yeux bleus.

Une multitude d'émotions frappèrent Tonks sans ménagement. Elle sentit son coeur au bord des lèvres et son estomac faire des pirouettes. Sans réfléchir, Tonks fit le premier truc que son corps et ses émotions lui avaient ordonnés de faire ; la prendre dans ses bras. En la serrant, les flashs des bons souvenirs refirent surface. Leur rencontre, le premier rendez-vous, la peur de la perdre, leurs batailles d'oreillers sans fin, leurs journées de pluie dans un bain chaud et moussant ou sous la couette, son corps, sa peau, son odeur, ses courbes, ses lèvres…

Cassy serra Tonks contre elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui redevenaient roses. Elles se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué, Canaille, dit Cassy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir était le bal de Noël. Toutes les décorations étaient déjà posées. Tonks se regardait dans le miroir, dans sa robe de soirée bleue nuit. Elle descendit dans le Hall et rejoignit Cassy. Cette dernière avait pu entrer dans la château grâce à son statut d'auror, afin de faire une surprise à Tonks.

-Tu es magnifique Tonks, dit Cassy.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

Fleur et Yseult arrivèrent.

-Salut …! Risqua Fleur.

-Oh Fleur ! Salut ! Dit joyeusement Tonks. Cassy, Fleur, Fleur, Cassy.

Les deux femmes s'adressèrent un salut de la tête.

-Et Cassy, tu dois te souvenir d'Yseult…?

Son visage se ferma. Ils se fusillèrent tous deux du regard. Un moment durant lesquels Tonks et Fleur se regardèrent, cette dernière étant heureuse que son amie soit sortie de son isolement. Tonks, elle, fut surprise de constater que Fleur était encore plus belle qu'à son habitude. Elle se rendit également compte qu'elle lui avait manqué.

-Bonsoir Fleur, dit Roger Davies, en arrivant derrière elle.

Il lui embrassa la main en s'inclinant. Tonks trouvait ça pathétique.

-Nous allons bientôt ouvrir le bal, ajouta t-il.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Fleur à l'adresse des deux autres.

Cassy entraina Tonks dans la Grande Salle. Yseult les suivit.

D'une certaine manière, Tonks fût soulagée de savoir Yseult juste à côté. Malgré tout, il restait là pour elle. Elle savait qu'au moindre moment, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Le bal commença, et les quatre Champions entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de leur cavalier.

Tonks avait les yeux rivés sur Fleur. Lorsque la musique commença et qu'elle se mit à danser. Tout s'estompa autour d'elles. Il ne restait plus que Fleur. Celle-ci la regarda, et elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire. Une vague de chaleur remontait en elle, puis elle se rendit compte que Cassy lui tenait la main. Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil. De nouveaux souvenirs refirent surface. Tonks se souvint de la trahison et du comportement sans moral de Cassy. Elle se souvint également de leur dispute. "Notre amour n'a été que fictif".

Soudain, Tonks lâcha la main de Cassy et se dirigea vers la sortie. Surprise, elle la suivit. Une fois dehors, isolées du bruit et de la foule, Cassy rattrapa Tonks.

-Tout va bien Canaille ?

-Cassy… Je… Tu sais qu'on ne se remettra pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots percutèrent Cassy. Elle prit le visage de Tonks dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Hey… C'est encore trop tôt pour parler de ça… On vient à peine de se retrouver.

Tonks se dégagea de ses mains

-Non. Tu m'as fait bien trop de mal. Tu m'as utilisé, sans te soucier du fait que j'aurai pu finir à Askaban. Tu as vendu des créatures qui ont sûrement été utilisées pour tuer des innocents. Tu m'as laissée me salir les mains en sachant très bien que de nous deux, c'est moi qui prenait les risques. M'as tu seulement aimé ? Ou n'étais-je qu'un pion depuis le début ? Tu ne te serais jamais fait prendre, alors que moi, à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais pu être à la mercie des détraqueurs, dans une cellule. Tu aurais pu ruiner ma vie, ma carrière… Heureusement, tu n'as réussi qu'à ruiner mon coeur. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais mieux. Je ne te veux plus dans ma vie. Tu es toxique. Je ne te laisserai plus avoir cette emprise sur moi.

Cassy restait plantée là, bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Tonks s'approcha, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Cassy le lui rendit. Puis les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tu avais raison, ajouta Tonks. Notre amour n'a été que fictif.

Puis elle repartit dans le château, sans se retourner. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elles se voyèrent.

En revenant dans le Hall, Yseult était là. Bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur.

-Yseult je… Je suis…

Yseult la prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais Nymph'.

-C'était une erreur d'inviter Cassy.

-Non. Répondit Yseult. Je pense que tu avais besoin de tout ça pour enfin tourner la page. Il y avait comme quelque chose de non conclus, d'inachevé dans votre histoire

Comme d'habitude, Yseult avait raison.

Puis Yseult tendit son bras solennellement vers Tonks.

-Voulez-vous être ma cavalière gente tête de linotte ?

-Mais volontiers, cher tête de pioche, répondit Tonks en attrapant son bras.

La suite de la soirée fût une des meilleure que Tonks eut fait depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait libérée, elle se trouvait dans un des endroit qu'elle aimait le plus, dansant comme une folle avec son meilleur ami avec les bizarr Sisters qui donnaient un concert, déchargée de toutes responsabilités et de toutes pensées.


	8. Chaptire 8

Chapitre 8

Un tambourinement sourd retentit. Tonks se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux en pétard, la trace de ses draps imprimés sur son visage. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de savoir où elle se trouvait et d'où provenait ce son assourdissant. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Elle se leva et une douleur lui scia le crâne en deux. La porte continuait son vacarme.

-C'est bon j'arrive ! S'énerva t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Fleur était là, en tenue d'entraînement et queue de cheval propre. Elle semblait déterminée.

-Hm... Malalatete… grommela Tonks, les yeux mis-clos.

-On y va ? Dit-Fleur énergiquement.

Tonks voyait flou.

-Aller où ? Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Fleur leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Je me doutais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

-Me souvenir de quoi ? Répondit Tonks, perdue.

Fleur se pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tonks avait la tête de plus en plus lourde. La lumière n'aidant pas.

-Hier tu m'as dit que tu avais peut-être résolu l'enigme qui te rongeait depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Je t'ai demandé s'il s'agissait de l'oeuf et Yseult m'a dit que oui. Ça, c'était juste avant qu'il ne te rattrape lorsque tu es tombée.

Tonks avait des flash back. Et surtout des black out. Elle se souvenait effectivement lui avoir dit qu'elle avait peut-être résolu l'énigme. La bonne nouvelle est qu'Yseult avait répondu avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. La vérité était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'énigme de l'oeuf mais de pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi chaque fois qu'elle voyait Fleur. La mauvaise nouvelle étant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas résolu l'énigme et que Fleur pensait le contraire.

-Euuh… Fut la seule réponse de Tonks.

-Tu avais beaucoup bu.

-Ça je m'en souviens.

-Tu n'arrivais plus à marcher.

-C'est fortement possible… Répondit Tonks, honteusement.

-Tu as dit et fait pas mal de bêtises.

-Sûrement… Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, tout en essayant de se remémorer la soirée.

-Tu as essayé de m'embrasser.

-QUOI ? Hurla Tonks en relevant la tête, les yeux ronds.

Fleur se mit à rire.

-Je plaisante !

Tonks bégaya en regardant Fleur hilare.

-Bon, en tous cas, si tu as vraiment des idées sur l'énigme de l'oeuf c'est parti ! Je t'attends dans le Hall dans trente minutes !

Elle partit, le sourire aux lèvres, sans laisser le temps à Tonks de protester.

Tonks prit une douche et résista de tout son être pour ne pas s'endormir sous l'eau chaude. Elle s'habilla, prit une paire de lunettes de soleil même si les rayons de soleil étaient quasi inexistants et descendit dans le Hall.

Fleur était là, dos aux escaliers, appuyée contre la rambarde, les bras croisés.

-Salut Fleur.

-Ah, tiens, j'ai failli t'attendre !

Elle ramassa l'oeuf d'or qui était à ses pieds.

-On y va ? On va où d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil en plein hiver dans le château ? Demanda Fleur après réflexion.

-Tu m'attends cinq petites minutes ici ? Je dois dire deux mots à Yseult.

Tonks entra dans la Grande Salle où elle avait vu Yseult du coin de l'oeil. Il parlait, hilare, avec des Poufsouffle, il semblait même être le centre de l'attention, car tous les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-Désolé les Poufsouffle je vous emprunte votre Roi cinq minutes, dit Tonks en entraînant Yseult sans ménagement par le bras.

-Hey ! Protesta t-il sans convictions. Excusez-moi, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de ses fans, je suis très demandé je reviens.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Tonks souffla.

-Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? J'ai besoin d'un petit débriefing, s'il te plait.

Yseult tenta de lui retirer ses lunettes de soleil, Tonks lui donna une tape sur les doigts.

-Aïeuh ! Ça va, hier tu avais trop bu.

-Ça j'avais compris, mais raconte moi un peu la soirée.

-Bon, tu te souviens de ta discussion avec Cassy ?

-Oui.

-Après ça, on est rentrés boire un verre… Bon pas qu'un seul. Au début tout se passait bien…

-Et après… ? S'inquiéta Tonks.

-Et après tu m'as dit que tu voulais avouer tes sentiments à Fleur.

-Et je l'ai fait ? Tu as réussi à m'arrêter ? Paniqua t-elle.

-Tête de pioche, tu ne marchais même pas droit, un zombi aurait été plus difficile à freiner.

Tonks fut soulagée.

-Par contre… Ajouta Yseult, gêné.

-Par contre quoi… ?

-Tu étais semie consciente, alors quand je t'ai perdu de vue tu lui as dit que tu avais résolu l'énigme. Elle a cru qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuf d'or.

-Oui ça je sais… Répondit Tonks, qui commençait à avoir le mal de cet ascenseur émotionnel.

-Et ce n'est pas tout…

Tonks soupira.

-Quoi encore ?

-Un moment donné, tu es tombée. Je t'ai amené t'asseoir, tu avais la tête qui tournait. Je suis parti aux toilettes parce qu'il fallait que j'évacue toute cette bierraubeurre. Et j'en ai profité pour t'apporter de l'eau. Je… Je ne suis parti que cinq minutes hein… Mais quand je suis revenu… Tu n'étais plus là. Je t'ai retrouvé une demie heure plus tard. Tu étais dans le Hall…

-Face contre terre ? Demanda Tonks.

-Non. Assise. Dans les escaliers. Avec Fleur. Dans ses bras plus précisément. Tu n'étais que semie consciente.

Tonks se mordit la lèvre. Fleur ne lui avait pas fait part de cette information.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé… ? Risqua t-elle.

Yseult secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait te raccompagner à ta chambre. J'ai voulu contester mais elle avait l'air de bien prendre soin de toi, et puis tu ne voulais pas quitter ses bras.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

-Bon, faut que j'y retourne. Nous devons résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf.

Yseult eut un petit sourire en coin. Tonks tilta.

-Tu… Tu as résolu l'énigme ?!

-Chuuut, protesta Yseult en vérifiant autour de lui si personne ne les avait entendu.

-Donne moi un indice ! Chuchota Tonks.

-Bon ok… Mais un seul. Allez vous baigner dans le Lac Noir.

La joie de Tonks s'évapora.

-C'est ça ton indice ? Mourir congelées ? On est en plein hiver !

-Eh j'y suis pour rien moi !

Tonks secoua la tête et tourna les talons, repartant vers le Hall. Dans son élan elle cria derrière elle.

-Si je meurs tu l'auras sur la conscience à vie, tête de noeud !

Fleur vit Tonks revenir, ses lunettes de soleil toujours en place.

-Bien, tu as ton maillot de bain ?

Les bras croisés, Fleur l'interrogea du regard.

-On va au Lac Noir aujourd'hui.

-C'est une blague ? Répondit Fleur, consternée.

-Non non. Aller hop. Dans l'eau !

Une demie heure plus tard, Tonks et Fleur étaient au bord du Lac. L'air était glacial. Fleur regarda l'eau avec appréhension. Elle se retourna vers Tonks qui était un peu reculée.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui. Aller, hop.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Ça ne va pas la tête ! La gueule de bois me suffit amplement. Et puis c'est à toi de résoudre l'énigme. Moi je ne suis là que pour aider.

Fleur souffla. Elle se déshabilla pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Elle grelottait. Tonks ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de Fleur. Celle-ci se retourna. Tonks remerciait sa gueule de bois de lui faire porter des lunettes de soleil qui masquaient son regard et surtout sa direction.

-Tu as l'oeuf ?

Tonks le lui donna.

-Bon, c'est partit… Dit Fleur en serrant contre sa peau ce métal froid.

Et elle s'enfonça doucement dans le Lac. Elle marcha quelques mètres, lorsque l'eau atteignit ses hanches, elle plongea entièrement. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Cria Fleur à Tonks. Mais il faut que tu viennes !

Tonks déclina l'offre d'un geste radical du doigt.

Fleur soupira. Elle sortit de l'eau et se mit devant Tonks.

-Aller, viens.

-Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Tonks sans qu'elle ne le commande. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir. Alors elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que nous étions restées plus d'une demie heure dans les escaliers ? Puis que tu m'as raccompagné à ma chambre ?

-Si tu viens dans l'eau, je te raconterai tout ce que tu voudras savoir. Dit Fleur, un sourire en coin.

-Eh mais c'est injuste de profiter des trous de mémoire des autres !

-Oui enfin là c'est plus un trou c'est le néant…

-Fleur !

-C'est ma dernière offre !

Puis elle retourna dans l'eau. Tonks la regarda. Hésita. Puis finit par se déshabiller et se mit en sous vêtements pour venir dans l'eau. Tonks avait eu tort. L'eau n'était pas froide. Elle était glacée. Elle s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille pour venir à côté de Fleur. Elle tentait de dissimuler ses frissons et ses tremblements.

-Musclée, la Métamorphomage ! S'écria Fleur en regardant les abdos de Tonks.

-Bon je suis là. T'es contente ? Dit Tonks en tentant de faire abstraction de cette dernière remarque.

-Tu as gardé tes lunettes ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Fleur eut un sourire en coin et elle l'arrosa. Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour évacuer à la fois sa surprise et ses muscles qui se contractaient sous le froid. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil sur lesquelles des mèches roses se plaquaient.

-Bha tu vois, ce n'était si difficile !

-Alors toi, je vais te noyer !

Tonks se jeta sur Fleur pour la faire couler. Dans son élan, l'oeuf d'or fut projeté dans l'eau et il s'ouvrit. Au lieu du cri strident qu'offrait généralement l'ouverture de l'oeuf, il en sortait une mélodie étouffée et de la lumière. Fleur et Tonks se regardèrent et plongèrent dans l'eau.

Elles écoutèrent la chanson des sirènes, plusieurs fois consécutives, remontant à la surface prendre l'air de temps en temps. Fleur finit par fermer l'oeuf et toutes les deux remontèrent à la surface et sortirent de l'eau.

-Ça alors… Dit Fleur après un silence. Tu savais réellement ce que tu faisais.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation.

-Bha quoi ? Jusqu'ici je pensais que tu voulais juste me faire marcher pour me voir souffrir du froid… Ou me voir en maillot, au choix.

-Bon ça suffit. On a fait un marché. J'ai respecté ma part, à ton tour ; que s'est-il passé hier soir dans les escaliers ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Fleur regarda l'horizon, emmitouflée dans une serviette, assise, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

-Pas grand chose en fait… Tu es venue me voir, semie consciente. Je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien, tu as répondu une phrase incompréhensible. Puis tu es tombée sur moi. Je t'ai remise sur tes pattes mais tu ne tenais pas. Tu as grommelé que tu voulais t'isoler. Je t'ai emmené dans les escaliers du Grand Hall. Je t'ai ensuite demandé où était ta cavalière et tu m'as parlé de votre relation toxique, et du fait que tu lui avais dit tout ce que tu avais sur le coeur avant de lui dire adieu. Ensuite tu t'es appuyée contre moi, et Yseult est arrivé. Il a voulu te raccompagner mais tu as dit que tu voulais que ce soit moi qui reste avec toi. Je t'ai donc ramené, ou plutôt à moitié porté, jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Je me suis changée seule… ? Risqua Tonks, avec un petit espoir.

-Tu n'arrivais même pas à tenir debout.

-J'ai vraiment perdu toute dignité…

-Mais non ! Rétorqua Fleur. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'abuser un peu.

Tonks regardait le sol, honteuse.

-Quand je t'ai mis un t-shirt et que tu t'es allongée, tu m'a tiré vers toi et… Tu as essayé de me déshabiller. Enfin, essayer est un grand mot.

Tonks rougit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-J'ai pas fait ça, non... Fleur je suis désolée. Quand je bois je suis parfois un peu…

Fleur rit.

-Entreprenante ? Oui ça j'avais compris. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu étais trop amorphe pour l'être réellement. Disons que ton envie se ressentait juste. Ensuite je suis restée un peu avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes sur moi.

Les cheveux de Tonks prenaient peu à peu la même couleur que ses joues ; rouge. Fleur donna un petit coup d'épaule à Tonks.

-Aller c'est pas grave !

Tonks releva la tête et regarda Fleur avec tout son sérieux.

-Je vais devoir te jeter un oubliette.

Fleur rit de nouveau. Elle prenait la situation avec beaucoup de légèreté, ce qui rassura Tonks.

-Bon maintenant, dit Fleur en se levant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de respirer sous l'eau une heure durant !

Le mois de janvier défilait lentement. Ce qui s'était passé au bal de noël n'avait en rien alteré leur relation. Tonks avait même l'impression qu'elles étaient plus proches. Elle eut aussi la bonne surprise de savoir que Roger Davies, à sa grande déception, n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher de Fleur. Parfois, Tonks se surprenait à perdre son regard sur le corps de Fleur, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient dans le Lac Noir, aux entraînements. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Fleur surprenait son regard du coin de l'oeil car elle avait ce sourire lorsque cela se produisait, sans regarder Tonks. Comme si elle la laissait faire.

Un froid glacial s'était étendu durant le mois de février. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la cours du château. Tonks et Fleur avaient du mal à poursuivre l'entraînement. Le Lac Noir possédait une fine couche de glace à sa surface. De plus, Fleur n'acceptait de suivre son entraînement uniquement si Tonks l'accompagnait dans l'eau. Cette dernière avait fini par céder.

-Le chantage c'est mal, Fleur. Disait Tonks, grelottant dans l'eau glacée, bras croisés.

-Ce n'est pas du chantage, mais imagine s'il m'arrivait quelque chose pendant l'entraînement. Il faut bien que tu sois tout près de moi pour me surveiller.

-Chantage affectif. Sur la rive je suis déjà suffisamment proche de toi. Même en te suivant en balais.

-Oh allons Tonks…

Fleur s'approcha et posa une main sur la taille nue de Tonks, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Tonks. Cette dernière pouvait sentir sa chaleur.

-Tu n'es jamais assez proche de moi… Poursuivit Fleur, avec un regard qui coupa le souffle de Tonks.

Elle ne savait pas si Fleur riait ou si elle était sérieuse. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à poser ses mains sur ses hanches, Fleur recula.

-Je pense que c'est à ça que tu penses ressembler quand tu as bu. Ajouta Fleur avec un clin d'oeil.

Tonks serra les poings et les dents. "Saloperie de Vélane", pensa t-elle en donnant un grand coup dans l'eau pour l'arroser.

Elles avaient fini par décréter que la meilleure option pour l'épreuve serait le sortilège de têtenbulle. La date de la deuxième Tâche arrivait à grands pas. La veille, Fleur et Tonks étaient allongées sur les galets, à côté du Lac Noir. Elles étaient enroulées dans un grand plaid, regardant les étoiles.

-Je stresse un peu pour demain…

-Tu t'es bien entraînée. Tu vas gérer.

Fleur sourit et prit la main de Tonks. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux. C'était le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Miss Tonks, puis-je vous voir un instant ? Miss Delacour, bien que je ne sois pas en mesure de vous donner des ordres, je vous suggère d'aller dormir avant la Tâche de demain.

Les deux femmes se levèrent. Fleur dit bonne nuit à Tonks et se dirigea vers le Carrosse de Beauxbatons. Mcgonagall attendit puis s'adressa à Tonks.

-Pour la deuxième Tâche, nous devons prendre la personne la plus précieuse pour chaque candidat. Nous avons déjà Miss Granger pour Mr Krum, Miss Chang pour Mr Diggory et Mr Weasley pour Mr Potter. Nous avons un soucis quant à Miss Delacour.

-Lequel, Professeur ?

-Il s'agit de vous, Miss Tonks.

Tonks sentit ses émotions se détacher de son corps.

-Le soucis étant que vous êtes ici afin d'assurer la sécurité du Tournois. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de prendre Gabrielle Delacour, sa petite soeur. Votre ami et vous pourriez aller la chercher ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tonks et Yseult étaient sur leur balais en direction de la France.

-Nymphadora Tonks !

Tonks fut tirée de ses pensées.

-Hm… ?

-Tu es dans la lune, que s'est-il passé avec la belle Fleur aujourd'hui ? Dit Yseult d'un air taquin, en volant à côté de Tonks.

Tonks lui raconta ce que Mcgonagall lui avait dit. Yseult était bouche bé.

-Après la deuxième Tâche, tu fonces et tu tentes ta chance !

-Mais ça peut ne rien dire. Je suis juste… Un bon soutient pour elle.

Yseult soufla.

-Toi quand tu es amoureuse tu es insupportable tête de Noeud. Tu n'as absolument aucun recul. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

-Oh arrête répondit Tonks mi agacée, mi souriante.

Le retour fut plus lent que l'aller, car ils avaient accroché une place entre les deux balais pour Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur.

Yseult et Tonks arrivèrent à Poudlard tôt le matin. En atterrissant, Yseult s'étira en baillant.

-La journée va être looongue… Heureusement que la deuxième Tâche ne dure qu'une heure, on pourra se coucher après.

Tonks et Yseult arrivèrent au Lac Noir. Fleur semblait stressée, mais en voyant Tonks, elle sembla soulagée. Elle vint à sa rencontre.

-Où tu étais ? Tu n'as pas dormi dans le château ?

-Une mission euh... top secrète.

Fleur la prit dans ses bras.

La deuxième tâche débuta, et tous les candidats plongèrent. Tonks était stressée.

Au bout d'un moment, un signe de détresse, un candidat avait abandonné ; c'était Fleur.

Cette dernière remonta à la surface, Tonks l'aida à remonter.

-Saloperies de… strangulots… Dit Fleur avec difficulté, allongée, trempée, frigorifiée.

Tonks enleva sa veste , releva Fleur et la lui mit sur les épaules. Madame Pomfresh, elle, lui donna une potion qui la réchauffa instantanément.

-Une deuxième tâche dans le Lac Noir en hiver… Grommela Madame Pomfresh.

Fleur ne cessa de s'inquiéter pour sa soeur Gabrielle. Tonks ne pouvait pas rester, elle était chargée de la sécurité, on la rappela donc à son poste.

Cédric Diggory remonta à la surface avec Cho Chang après le temps imparti . Puis Viktor Krum avec Hermione Granger, et enfin, Harry Potter avec Ron Weasley et…

-GABRIELLE ! Hurla Fleur.

En revenant au château, une heure après tous les élèves et les candidats, Tonks et Yseult étaient silencieux. Tous les deux fatigués après cette nuit blanche. Tonks voulut aller voir Fleur, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait être avec sa famille. Alors elle gagna sa chambre et son lit et s'écroula jusqu'au soir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Tonks eut un sommeil agité. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que le professeur Mcgonagall lui avait dit à propos de la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Fleur. "Je l'entraîne, et elle a pu résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf grâce à moi. Je suis simplement un soutien pour elle dans ce tournois." Se disait-elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Yseult qui lui avait dit qu'elle manquait de recul. "Mais elle joue avec moi…" pensa t-elle. "Elle joue avec mes sentiments…" Cette pensée la submergea de toute part et lui créa un sentiment de détresse émotionnelle. Elle se leva de son lit. "Je veux du chocolat". Mais il était hors de question pour elle d'aller dans la Grande Salle tant que ses idées ne seraient pas claires. Elle connaissait le chemin pour aller aux cuisines. Elle descendit alors les escaliers en veillant à être discrète, prit le couloir en direction du dortoir des Poufsouffle et se mit face au tableau de panier de fruits. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à chatouiller la poire, Fleur surgit.

-Salut Tonks.

Elle sursauta.

-Fleur ! Tiens, comment tu vas ?

Tonks se rendit compte que Fleur était trempée.

-Moyen… La Deuxième Tâche était un tel échec…

-Ça arrive Fleur, mais rien n'est perdu ! Aller viens, tu as besoin de chocolat !

-Quoi… ?

Tonks chatouilla la poire et entraina Fleur dans la cuisine. Elle demanda aux elfes des cookies au chocolat. Ceux-ci s'éxecutèrent et amenèrent une vingtaine de cookies dans une serviette.

-Bien, où veux-tu aller à présent ? Demanda Tonks.

-Loin… Répondit Fleur en grelottant.

-Tu es restée toute l'après-midi sous la neige… ?

-Presque… Je voulais éviter tous les gens que j'avais déçu...

-Bon, viens.

-Où ?

-Dans ma chambre. Tu y seras au chaud et loin du monde. Et on a des cookies.

Tonks installa des couvertures près de la cheminée allumée. Elle installa Fleur avec un plaid autour de ses épaules et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle avec les cookies. Elles restèrent ainsi silencieuses à contempler le feu. La chaleur les enveloppant.

-Si tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain chaud n'hésite pas, proposa Tonks.

Fleur hocha la tête.

Pendant que Fleur était dans la salle de bain, Tonks, dépitée était allongée sur le tas de couvertures. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Tonks ? Tu as dit vouloir être seule tant que tout ne serait pas clair !" Se dit-elle. Mais une autre part d'elle répondit "Oui mais elle me fait du bien. Et puis je n'allais pas la laisser dans cet état là, elle a passé une mauvaise journée c'est à moi d'être là pour elle."

Fleur sortit de la douche, avec simplement une serviette sur elle. "Elle le fait exprès ?" Demanda une part d'elle, en colère.

-Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements secs, s'il te plait ?

-Oui vas-y sers toi dans mon placard, répondit-Tonks, nerveusement.

Une fois habillée, Fleur s'assit à côté de Tonks et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tonks sentit l'odeur de Fleur qui la saisit dans un étau. Puis Fleur tourna légèrement la tête et déposa tendrement ses lèvres dans le cou de Tonks. Cette dernière frissonna. Puis Fleur remonta sur la mâchoire, la joue, délicatement tout en passant sa main dans le dos sous le t-shirt de Tonks. Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres mais Tonks se leva d'un coup, se libérant de cette emprise.

-ÇA SUFFIT !

Fleur semblait ne pas comprendre, avec ce petit regard provoquant, son sourire en coin.

-FINI DE JOUER AVEC MOI ! Toutes ces provocations mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

Fleur baissa la tête en souriant. Ce qui énerva encore plus Tonks. Cette dernière s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-TU VEUX QUOI FLEUR ?! RÉPONDS MOI ! Tu me provoques, tu me cherches pour ensuite me fuir et t'amuser, c'est ça ?! JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET !

Fleur soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, indifférente. Devant la non réaction de Fleur, Tonks fut hors d'elle. Elle se mit sur elle afin de capter son regard.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX À LA FIN ?!

Fleur regarda Tonks. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges de colère. Sa respiration saccadée. C'est une des rares fois où elle n'avait pas plié devant le regard de Fleur.

-Ça, répondit simplement Fleur.

-Quoi ?

Fleur attrapa le col de Tonks et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci, désemparée, cessa de lutter contre elle même et finit par simplement apprécier le moment présent en intensifiant ce baiser. Tonks releva la tête et regarda Fleur.

-A quoi tu joues Fleur ?

-Je voulais simplement savoir si j'avais rêvé ou non.

-Pardon ?

-Ce fameux jour, au début de l'année, où à force de te provoquer, j'avais fini par libérer une sorte de furie en toi. J'ai ma réponse je n'avais pas rêvé.

Tonks fut bouche bée. Ainsi donc, elle avait réagi aux attentes de Fleur. Elle s'était laissée manipuler et elle a fait exactement ce que Fleur désirait. Le feu crépitait, et Tonks, toujours au dessus de Fleur, sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle détacha son regard de Fleur et se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvrit.

-Sors d'ici. Dit-elle en regardant le sol.

Fleur ne bougea pas.

-Fleur, je t'ai demandé de t'en aller. Alors va t'en.

Fleur se leva, elle se mit en face de Tonks qui ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

-Tonks je...

-FICHE LE CAMPS ! DEHORS ! Hurla Tonks.

Fleur fit un pas, et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tonks… Je me suis mal exprimée…

Tonks, cette fois-ci regarda Fleur droit dans les yeux. Les siens brillants de larmes qui les remplissaient. Un regard glacial.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Fleur. Je ne veux plus de voir.

Puis elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Yseult fut vite au courant de cette histoire. Tous les deux assis dans la cours du château. Tonks allongée dans l'herbe glacée, la tête posée sur sur les genoux de son ami. Blessée, se sentant trahie et manipulée.

-J'ai l'impression de revenir au point de départ… Je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner de seconde chance.

-Mais non tête de linotte… Mais tu devrais lui parler. Mettre tout ça au clair.

Tonks se redressa et regarda Yseult, scandalisée.

-Fleur aime séduire. Elle n'a aucune excuses pour son comportement manipulateur, je te l'accorde ! Ça c'est clair, elle a été dégueulasse. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré tout ce que tu pourras lui reprocher, il y a une chose qui est sûr et que tu ne pourras pas remettre en question.

-Laquelle ?

-Elle tient énormément à toi. Et toi, tu tiens beaucoup à elle aussi. Et c'est dommage de laisser filer une relation de complicité comme ça. Même si elle t'a manipulé, elle a été sincère avec toi sur beaucoup de points. Mais c'est à toi de décider. Après tout, c'est elle qui a merdé. Tu as les cartes en main. Et si tu ne trouves pas la force de lui pardonner, retiens que toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, même si c'est toi qui a le dernier mot sur la suite de cette relation.

Yseult lui fit un bisou sur le front.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Tonks avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière. À peine avait-elle tourné la page pour Cassy qu'une autre trahison l'avait poignardé. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait utilisée, manipulée. La tromperie et le mensonge avaient un goût amer en bouche. "N'ai-je pourtant pas retenu la leçon ?" Se demandait-elle en regardant le feu crépiter. Les braises se consumaient, et elle s'identifia à elles. Elle aussi, se consumait à petit feu. Une bûche craqua et s'effondra. Tonks glissa de son fauteuil et fondit en larmes.

Il faisait nuit, elle décida d'aller marcher. Elle voulait aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec son balais pour accéder à la cours. Les portes sur celles-ci étant verrouillées. Ses années d'expérience dans l'art d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne lui servaient de nouveau. De plus, elle connaissait tous les raccourcis. Si bien, qu'elle atteignit avec une grande facilité le sommet de la tour. Elle enfourcha son balais et s'envola. Elle ne se posa pas au sol, profitant de l'air glacial qui entrait dans ses poumons. Mais quelque chose capta son attention ; près du bateau de Durmstrang, un rouquin bien familier et torse nu était sur la plage de galets. Il semblait attendre. Tonks se posa donc sur un arbre non loin et observa. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre personne fit son apparition ; Fleur. Elle vint à la rencontre d'Yseult.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Dit Fleur.

Elle était emmitouflée dans un plaid épais. Elle sembla frissonner en voyant le torse nu d'Yseult. Tonks savait que Fleur pouvait être frileuse, quoique, ses plongeons dans le lac noir en janvier et en février lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Mais elle savait également qu'Yseult était insensible au froid.

-Pour te parler. Répondit Yseult.

Fleur croisa les bras.

-En plein milieu de la nuit ? En cachette ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'assurer du caractère privé de notre conversation.

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est raté" se dit Tonks.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors du château au fait ?

Yseult ne répondit pas. Fleur regarda le bateau de Durmstrang et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu as… Avec Branimir ?

Yseult baissa la tête. Tonks ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Mais il te manipule !

-Toi aussi tu manipules Tonks, et pourtant, tu ne dirais pas non pour être dans son lit, au creux de ses bras, là, maintenant.

Le visage de Fleur se ferma. Tonks, dans son arbre, fronça les sourcils. Mais une vague de chaleur l'envahit en pensant à cette situation. Elle chassa à contre coeur ces images pour de concentrer de nouveau sur cette réunion secrète.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, les gens sont maladroits, parfois. Mais ils ont souvent de bonnes intentions, ajouta Yseult.

Fleur resta de marbre.

-Là où je veux en venir, c'est que ça a plutôt intérêt à être ton cas. Parce que là, je suis à deux doigts de te rebalancer à la flotte avec les strangulots. Alors Tonks, tu arrêtes de la faire souffrir. Tu te fais pardonner si tu es sincère, sinon, tu restes loin d'elle. Pigé ?

-On s'est justes mal comprises elle et moi. Finit par dire Fleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Ça, je préfère en discuter directement avec elle.

-Si elle te laisse lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

Il eut un silence. Fleur était totalement fermée à la discussion. Mais sa venue prouvait qu'elle cherchait néanmoins un terrain d'entente.

-Tu es le seul élément qui me relie encore à elle. Même indirectement. Aide moi à lui parler, s'il te plait.

Yseult avait les bras croisés.

-Bon d'accord, céda t-il. Mais c'est pour elle que je le fais. Pas pour toi.

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Yseult retourna dans le bateau, et Fleur marcha jusqu'au château. Tonks la suivit en volant au dessus d'elle, silencieusement. Elle mourrait d'envie de se poser devant elle et de lui parler. De la secouer pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait tout gâché. Puis l'enlacer. Puis l'embrasser. Mais Tonks n'en fit rien. Elle la regarda simplement monter dans le carrosse. Puis elle se posa au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et retourna dans sa chambre. Le sommeil vint sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

Elle pensait à la conversation entre Fleur et Yseult qu'elle avait surprise. Elle se demandait ce que Fleur voulait dire par "on s'est mal comprises." Était-ce elle même qui avait mal saisi les intentions de Fleur ? Ou était-ce Fleur qui n'avait pas bien interprété les sentiments de Tonks et qui pensait qu'elle aussi jouait.

Elle repensa également au fait qu'Yseult était avec Branimir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Ses pensées furent interrompu par un hibou qui frappait la vitre du bec. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et le hibou se posa et tendit sa patte. Tonks décrocha le papier qui y était accroché.

_Tonks,_

_Rendez-vous aujourd'hui à Pré-Au Lard à 14h00 devant les Trois Balais._

_Yseult._

Tonks donna une coupelle d'eau au hibou qui but et s'envola. Yseult voulait sûrement lui parler de Branimir… Peut-être voulait-il la convaincre de parler à Fleur ? Elle regarda l'heure ; onze heures et demi. Elle se prépara et se dirigea vers Pré-Au Lard. C'était étrange qu'Yseult lui demande de venir directement à Pré-Au Lard. Et par hibou qui plus est. Tonks eut un mauvais pressentiment. "Il n'osera pas…"

Elle arriva à Pré-Au Lard et devant les Trois Balais, son ami l'attendait, seul. Tonks poussa un soupire de soulagement. Puis rit intérieurement. "Tu es parano ma pauvre Tonks" se dit-elle.

-Une petite Chope ? Dit son ami.

Tonks acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le pub. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table habituelle. Le serveur arriva avec leurs commandes.

-Voici une bièraubeurre pour la demoiselle et un jus de citrouille pour monsieur.

-Merci, dit Yseult en payant.

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

-Yseult ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne bois pas de jus de citrouille.

-Ah oui ? Répondit-il, la voix montant dans les aigus. Mince alors, le serveur a dû se planter… Je vais de ce pas le lui dire ne bouge pas.

Il se leva mais Tonks le rattrapa par sa robe de sorcier. Et le força à se rassoir.

-Yseult ?

-Oui… ? Dit-il, peu assuré.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas tendu un piège par hasard ?

-Mooi ?! S'exclama t-il, la voix de plus en plus aiguë.

-Donc tu veux dire que c'est une totale coïncidence si tu as un verre de jus de citrouille devant toi et que Fleur vient d'entrer dans le pub en se dirigeant vers nous ?

Yseult eut un sourire gêné en haussant les épaules. Tonks plissa les yeux.

-Ça, tu me le paieras.

Fleur arriva prudemment à la table. Tonks se leva pour partir.

-Bon, excusez-moi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans adresser un seul regard à Fleur.

Cette dernière baissa la tête, Yseult la rattrapa par le bras.

-Eh, Nymph'... Ecoute au moins ce qu'elle a à te dire…

-Pourquoi ? Après vos cachotteries et vos petites réunions secrètes la nuit je dois vous faire confiance ? Se défendit Tonks.

Yseult fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment Tonks avait connaissance de cette information, mais il décida de passer outre pour le moment.

-Je te connais, cette histoire aura le même goût que ta relation avec Cassy. Tu vas ruminer comme ça pendant des mois, tout ça parce que ce sera une histoire inachevée. Si ça doit se terminer, tu sais très bien que tu dois le faire bien.

Tonks dut admettre que son ami avait raison. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait était d'affronter la situation.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison.

Tonks regarda la table où Fleur attendait. Elle souffla et pointa son index sur le torse d'Yseult.

-Par contre, ma vengeance pour ce complot sera terrible.

Puis elle alla se rasseoir, face à Fleur cette fois ci. Yseult sourit et quitta le pub, laissant Tonks et Fleur régler leurs conflits.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Tonks regardait sa chope. Elle sentait le regard de Fleur sur elle. Aucune des deux n'osant engager la conversation. Tonks estimait que c'était à Fleur de le faire. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait comploté avec son meilleur ami pour la faire venir ici. Fleur se jeta à l'eau.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement. J'avoue m'être laissée dépasser par les événements…

Elle marqua une pause. Tonks but une gorgée de bierraubeurre tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Fleur.

-Avec le Tournoi, cette pression, ce nouveau pays, cette école, et puis… Toi. J'ai été submergée d'émotions, et je me suis protégée instinctivement comme j'ai pu, en faisant ce pourquoi je suis douée ; plaire.

Tonks vida sa chope.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Dit-elle en se levant.

Fleur se leva également.

-Tonks s'il te plait…

Celle-ci daigna enfin à la regarder. Son regard était larmoyant, désespéré. Tonks se rassit, et invita Fleur à continuer.

-Et après tout ça, quand j'ai vu que je te plaisais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te provoquer… C'est là que, pour me remettre à ma place, tu as pris le dessus. J'étais chamboulée ce jour là. Puis tu m'as laissé ma deuxième chance… Mais je ne te voyais plus de la même façon. Je ne te voyais plus comme quelqu'un de banal qui se laissait manipuler par mon charme. Même si je le voyais que je continuais à te plaire.

Tonks eut un petit rire nerveux. "Plaire" était un euphémisme. Fleur semblait nerveuse aussi, guettant la moindre réaction de Tonks, elle marchait sur des oeufs.

-Le problème, poursuivit Fleur, était que tu étais mon entraineuse. Et je perdais déjà le contrôle sur mes émotions face aux Tâches, aux attentes qu'on avait de moi, je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle avec toi. Je ne sais pas… D'une certaine manière, ça me rassurait. Je me sentais en sécurité avec toi.

Tonks sentait une chaleur l'oppresser.

-On peut aller prendre l'air ? Demanda t-elle subitement.

-Je… Bien sûr, répondit Fleur, surprise.

Mais Tonks était déjà debout, indifférente à la réponse de Fleur. Sans savoir si elle la suivait, elle prit la direction de la sortie du pub. Les mains dans les poches, elle marchait dans la neige boueuse, Fleur sur ses traces. Cette dernière était hésitante. Ne sachant quoi faire ou dire.

Elles marchèrent ainsi durant trente bonnes minutes. Silencieuses. Seul le bruit des quelques passants qui se pressaient de trouver une source de chaleur dans les pubs ou magasins et le son des bottes crissants dans la neige faisaient écho. Au fur et à mesure de leur marche funèbre, elles s'éloignaient du centre du village. Les passants se faisaient de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Les maisons étaient de moins en moins nombreuses et plus espacées, et la neige était plus propre et blanche. Tonks entra dans une forêt. Fleur se demandait si elle avait conscience qu'elle la suivait encore. A cet endroit là, il n'y avait plus de maison. Que des arbres, et la blanche neige impeccable témoignait d'aucune trace de passage. Le terrain était inégal, la neige étant tantôt épaisse, tantôt verglacée. Fleur failli tomber plusieurs fois, notamment lorsque qu'elle s'enfonçait sans s'y attendre jusqu'aux genoux.

Fleur voulut demander où Tonks l'emmenait, mais à ce moment, cette dernière s'arrêta. Elles étaient devant un portail menant à une vieille maison en bois qui semblait abandonnée.

-La cabane hurlante, dit Tonks, se doutant de la question de Fleur.

Puis elle s'asseya par terre, dans la neige. Fleur l'imita.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier, cette cabane ?

-Elle est hantée.

Fleur ne savait pas si Tonks plaisantait ou non. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

-On entend des cris, parfois, provenant de cette maison.

Il eut un silence durant quelques longues minutes.

-Tu sais… Commença Tonks, je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de sincère entre nous. Ca me fait juste mal de savoir que je me suis faite des films à l'idée d'un potentiel "nous". Je me rends compte que nous n'étions simplement pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Mais c'était sincère !

Fleur se mit accroupie devant Tonks. Celle-ci regardait la cabane hurlante.

-Hey, Tonks… Continua Fleur, en essayant de capter son regard. J'ai été sincère. Juste un peu… Maladroite.

Tonks la regarda dans les yeux. Elle eut un léger sourire. Mais pas son sourire habituel, pensa Fleur. Ce n'était pas son sourire chaleureux. Celui-ci était étonnement distant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Fleur, Je continuerai à t'entraîner pour la troisième Tâche. Je m'y suis engagée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Fleur.

Fleur prit cette dernière phrase comme un coup de poing au ventre.

-De la pitié ? Tu crois que j'ai de la pitié ?!

Tonks soupira.

-Peu importe ce que c'est, reprenons juste une relation platonique, non malsaine, d'entraîneuse à élève. Point.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Risqua Fleur.

Un corbeau noir vint se poser sur le portail. Tonks le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Fleur, elle, attendait une réponse. Puis, Tonks la regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux, le visage plus dur et plus froid que jamais.

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Fleur en eut le souffle coupé.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, reprit Tonks, indifférente, pars. Laisse moi seule. On se voit lundi prochain, neuf heures dans le Hall pour l'entraînement.

Fleur restait plantée là. Accroupie devant Tonks qui avait le regard lointain. Jamais elle ne l'avait connue aussi distante, aussi glaciale. Elle finit par se redresser, avec difficulté, et se dirigea vers le village. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour se retourner. A ce moment précis, une vague de culpabilité et de détresse monta en elle. Un noeud bloqua son estomac et une boule lui resta bloquée en travers la gorge. Elle regarda le dos de la métamorphomage, ses courts cheveux roses… Elle due concentrer une bonne énergie et une grande force afin de mobiliser ses jambes à avancer de nouveau en direction de Pré-Au Lard.

Tonks entendit les bruits de pas de la vélane s'évanouir. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le corbeau croissa. Et elle le regarda reprendre son envol. Les larmes lui montèrent, et Tonks craqua. Les genoux repliés contre elle, la tête entre ses bras, elle pleura, les mains agrippant ses cheveux à présent bleus pâle. Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises dans la neige.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas et une silhouette vint l'enlacer par derrière.

-Non non non… Murmura Fleur. Il est hors de question que je te perde. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause de ma bêtise. Je refuse de tout détruire à nouveau, et m'en aller sans même essayer de recoller les morceaux. Je ne m'enfuirai plus.

-Fleur… Dit Tonks en tentant de reprendre un air froid. Ecoute...

-Non, toi écoute moi.

Elle se mit devant Tonks, accroupie, en lui attrapant les genoux.

-J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Ok, je t'en ai fait baver au début parce que tu n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres qui me donnait des ordres. Tu n'étais pour moi qu'un symbole d'autorité bidon à détruire. Mais lorsque tu as changé ce symbole en humaine, de part ta colère, j'ai changé d'opinion sur toi. Tu m'as montré ta colère, j'en voulais plus. je voulais plus d'émotions. Mais tu contenais tout. Excepté lorsque je te provoquais. Je parvenais à desceller une étincelle de joie, de colère, d'amour… J'ai été égoïste. A vouloir forcer cette barrière, à vouloir aller plus vite que notre relation qui commençait tout juste à naître, j'ai tout détruit. J'aurais dû attendre que tu t'ouvres naturellement à moi, mais j'étais trop gourmande. Et évidemment, ça a explosé. Tout a volé en éclat par ma faute. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me pardonner, ou me donner une autre chance, mais je m'en voudrai de ne pas te le demander. S'il te plait, Tonks. Je ferai les choses bien cette fois-ci.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent, et Fleur attendait avec appréhension la réponse de Tonks. Mais elle se sentait mieux, malgré tout. Durant ce court instant où elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, sans prendre de pincettes, durant cet instant où l'on se jette dans le vide, avant de savoir si le parachute va s'ouvrir ou non. Dans l'obscurité, Fleur arrivait à peine à distinguer le visage de Tonks. Elle attendit, mais rien. Pas un mot, pas une émotion perceptible, rien. Fleur soupira. Son parachute ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle se leva donc, appréhendant la chute. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus rapidement d'elle et elle se demandait si elle survivrait à cet impact. Soudain, Tonks l'attrapa par le col pour la retenir et l'embrassa. Le parachute venait de s'ouvrir.

Une voix retentit dans la forêt.

-Qui va là ?! C'est une propriété privée !

Tonks et Fleur se retournèrent, la voix se rapprochait. Tonks prit Fleur par la main et l'attira en courant vers la cabane hurlante. Elle passèrent le portail et atteignirent l'entrée de la maison hantée. Elles se regardèrent, hésitèrent mais la voix qu'elles avaient entendu précédemment était à présent devant le portail, là où elles se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Tonks poussa la porte et entra, Fleur sur ses talons. Elles montèrent à l'étage, sans lumière, de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'homme les poursuivant. A taton, elles rentrèrent dans une pièce. Tonks regarda par la fenêtre, et vit la lumière que l'homme tenait du bout de sa baguette s'éloigner et retourner dans le bois. Une fois hors de vue, Tonks sortit sa baguette.

-_Lumos !_

Et une boule de lumière jaillit de la baguette et vint éclairer la pièce. Elles se trouvaient dans une vieille chambre, avec un lit deux places défoncé, un piano cassé, une table de chevet branlante, le parquet était recouvert de griffures violentes, de traces de boue, de chaussures et de pattes de chien.

-Whoah… Tu m'expliques où on a atterri là ? S'écria Fleur.

Mais elle n'obtint jamais de réponse à sa question, car les bras de Tonks entourèrent Fleur, son corps plaqué contre son dos. Une de ses mains monta jusqu'à la gorge de Fleur, la griffant légèrement pendant que ses doigts serraient tout doucement. Elle lui mordit sensuellement le cou pendant que son autre main glissait entre ses jambes. Fleur poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et se retourna face à Tonks.

-Tu veux jouer ? Murmura Fleur dans le creux de son oreille. Alors jouons.

Fleur poussa Tonks sur le lit. Celle-ci tomba sur le matelas et regarda Fleur enlever ses hauts avant de venir la rejoindre.

-Des cris proviennent parfois de la cabane, c'est ça ? Murmura Fleur, avec un sourire en coin, tout en déshabillant Tonks.


End file.
